<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disrupting the Plan by Kyrian_Winchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662419">Disrupting the Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrian_Winchester/pseuds/Kyrian_Winchester'>Kyrian_Winchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrian_Winchester/pseuds/Kyrian_Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Death finds humour in disrupting Chuck's plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disrupting the Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death finds amusement in playing a little havoc on God’s big Plan. Resurrecting Castiel - and allowing those Winchesters to be resurrected over and over again against the natural way of things. Though he was quite fond of Dean -has a habit of doing exactly that. The fact that the little Angel himself is quite amusing too helps. Death had been ... Well, content, he supposed, was not quite right, but Death and gotten used to sitting in his own cage as his reapers reported to him and did their jobs. Then, of course, Thursday’s Angel had rescued Dean Winchester from the pit and he knew that he would be released eventually. So he had watched as God’s Plan started to play out.</p><p><br/>Until Castiel decided against the Plan. </p><p><br/>That little act of rebellion, taking Dean from the green room in Van Nuys, California, did not do the Angel much good, of course. Raphael himself had blown him up not half an hour later. And then Dean failed to stop his brother from freeing Lucifer. </p><p><br/>That was the first time Castiel had ended up in the Empty. Death had brought him back not long after, though it took him a few minutes to awaken. </p><p><br/>He had wanted to see what else the little Angel would do to stop the Plan. </p><p><br/>He didn’t remember thinking Castiel would be essentially suicidal. The amount of times Death had brought him back, even after being released from his prison and tied to the Morningstar, you’d think he was trying to die permanently. </p><p><br/>As if the first time wasn’t enough, Castiel had been blown up, again, by an Archangel. He’d thrown a Molotov at <em>Michael.</em> Now that had thrown a wrench at it. Dean Winchester had had time to bring Sam to the forefront. </p><p><br/>And there went the Apocalypse. </p><p><br/>And if Castiel was a bit more powerful when he had brought him back that time, it wasn’t like <em>God</em> was going to come forward to admit he couldn’t do something. </p><p><br/>The years that had passed after that, he had brought him back a few more times, until Dean had stabbed him with his own scythe. He recalled looking at Dean before down at the scythe. </p><p><br/><em>‘Really?’</em> he had thought back then, right before feigning his own death, using his power to make it seem like he had crumbled to dust. <br/>After that Death had made it seem like the reaper Billie was his replacement. A bit more powerful than the rest, but not <em>him.</em> </p><p><br/>A bit of peace. </p><p><br/>Finally. </p><p><br/>Let someone else deal with the Winchesters and their disruption of the Natural Order for now. </p><p><br/>Castiel died <em>again</em> around two years after and he waited to see what the reaper would do. Of course a stickler for the rules and not possessing his wish to see God’s plans derailed for entertainment purposes, she'd had no reason to bring the Angel back. Oh well. That would probably have been the first thing he did after his vacation. </p><p><br/>If not for the boy who beat him to it. </p><p><br/>Took a while longer of course, the Nephilim hadn’t brought him back entirely, just woken him, but Castiel, once awake, was very capable of annoying ancient cosmic beings. </p><p><br/>And now a few years later, he was dead again. Death sighed, relaxing into his deck chair with a glass, a box of pizza from Chicago resting on his lap. Well the boy was now God, so here was no chance of <em>him</em> bringing Castiel back. The power over anything in the Empty had faded once he got his ‘upgrade’. Death had no reason to bring him back now that Chuck was dealt with, no more plans to disrupt. </p><p><br/>He’d do it anyway. </p><p><br/>He’d become rather fond of him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>